Precious Thing
by Yuichi Toshiro
Summary: Neji dan Tenten diharuskan mengikuti misi aneh dan menyakitkan untuk mencapai status Jounin. Mereka harus mengambil 'barang berharga' di puncak tangga. Tapi, kenapa Neji malah mengambil 'barang berharga' yang lain? Warning : OOC!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Precious objects on the stairs 1500

But this fanfic is mine, author gaje nan sedeng -,-

Pairing: NejiTen

Genre : Romance

Warning dulu sebelumnya, OOC,dan soal tangga atau gunung dan objek lainnya, itu hanya karangan saya saja!

.

.

"Yo! Teman masa muda, ingin misi yang menantaaang!?" seru Guy-sensei.

"Yo, Guru Guy! Kami MAU!" ujar Lee dengan semangat berkobar 45-nya!(?)

"Yosh, Guru Guy, Lee, kami mau," kata Tenten.

"Hn," gumam Neji.

Guy pun melangkah riang bersama Lee, Neji dan Tenten menuju lokasi misi. Misinya adalah..tangga dengan 2500 anak tangga. Hanya Neji dan Tenten yang mengikuti misi ini karena Lee sudah resmi jadi Jounin sehari yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya dengan menaiki tangga ini kalian sama saja dengan memanjat gunung. Kalian harus menaiki seluruh anak tangga ini. Di anak tangga 1250, kalian akan melihat gunung Fujisho dan pedesaan. Kalian boleh istirahat sejenak disana, dan kembali lanjutkan misinya. Kalau sudah sampai puncaknya, kalian harus ambil 'benda berharga' disana dan segera turun lagi. Siapa yang duluan mendapat benda itu dan duluan menyerahkan itu padaku, dia yang menang. Dan hadiahnya, Status Jounin." Jelas Guy panjang lebar.

"Whoa..whoa..mengerikan pula tangga ini!" keluh Tenten.

"Kenapa? Takut? Payah sekali,hm," ejek Neji.

"Apa katamu? Takut? Kata 'takut' tidak ada di kamusku, Neji-chaan!" geram Tenten.

"Buktikan," sahut Neji cool.

_**2 jam kemudian**_

"Hosh..hosh..sudah tangga keberapa ini?" keluh Tenten ngos-ngosan. Kakinya terasa lemas dan bergetar.

"Sudah capek ya, Tuan Puteri? Baru saja tangga ke 610, payah,sampai jumpa diatas,Nona!" sindir Neji menyeringai.

"Ukh..awas kau, cowok cantiik!" Tiba tiba Tenten kehilangan keseimbangan dan..jatuh bergelinding ke bawah. Lebih tepatnya, _hampir. _'

"UWAAH!" jerit Tenten. _'Kok nggak jatuh jatuh? Mana benturannya? Kok nggak sakit!?' _

Tenten membuka matanya perlahan. Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang cowok tampan beramput coklat sedang merengkuhnya hangat dengan gaya _bridal style,_menyelamatkannya dari kematian-jatuh dari tangga 610!?

Tenten merasa dirinya _speechless. _Semburat warna pink muncul di kedua pipinya. Kunoichi cewek mana yang tidak grogi direngkuh seorang Neji?

"Keenakan kugendong,hm?" ledek Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Apa apaan kau, Neji! Lepaskan!" kata Tenten sambil memalingkan muka, takut wajah meronanya kelihatan oleh Neji.

Neji segera melepas gendongannya. "Bilang saja kau menyukainya," kata Neji cuek.

**_Setengah jam kemudian._**

**__**Neji menatap Tenten yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.  
_'Sudah tangga ke seribu. 250 anak tangga lagi baru kami bisa istirahat. Ya, karena aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil, jadi aku tak tega melihatnya tersiksa begitu' _pikir Neji khawatir.

Tenten berpeluh. Dia tak bisa menyerah sekarang. Bisa bisa dia diolok oleh Neji dan para fansgirlsnya (?) di Konoha.

"Ukh..ohok" Tenten tiba tiba mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Hanya sedikit, tapi itu artinya Tenten sudah hampir kehabisan cakra. Dia memang sudah mengeluarkan banyak cakra dan belum makan pil pengganti cakra.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Neji, berusaha agar nadanya tidak terlihat khawatir.

"Apa pedulimu sih, cowok cantik? Bukan urusanmu!" tegas Tenten.

"Akan repot kalau begini," Neji menggeram dan mendekati Tenten. Tenten kaget dan terus mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak sisi pegangan tangga.

"M..mau apa kau!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji segera mengangkat tubuh Tenten dan membopongnya bridal style.

"HEI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak akan."

Neji berlari sampai tangga 1250, dan dia mulai terlihat kecapekan.

"Neji, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Kau..kau bisa habis banyak cakra nanti," kata Tenten lembut. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya Tenten sudah menyimpan rasa suka pada Neji yang kuat, arogan, tegas, dan tampan itu dari ia masih bocah. Tentu saja ia merasa kasihan melihatnya tersiksa gara gara melindunginya.

"Wow, sejak kapan Tuan Putri Panda kita ini merasa khawatir padaku,heh?" goda Neji.

"Hei, aku hanya khawatir kalau kau pingsan dan melepaskan gendonganmu lalu aku jatuh terkapar ke bawah!" kata Tenten bohong.

"Terserah. Pokoknya kita harus sampai ke Gunung Fujisho dulu."

Dua puluh menit kemudian, sampailah mereka ke tangga 1250 dan tampaklah gunung dan desanya. Mereka segera menuju kesana dan menyewa penginapan.

"Berapa kamar, Nyonya?" tanya penjaga penginapan.

"APA KATAMU!? Aku ini masih gadis!" urat urat marah muncul di jidatnya.

"Maa..maaf. Saya pikir Nyo..Nona ini istrinya Tuan ini. Ups, maaf, kamar yang tersisa ternyata tinggal satu. Mau ambil apa tidak?"

"Baiklaah!" kata Tenten cepat. Dia melihat sakunya yang memang cuma beruang sedikit. Dia malas bawa uang banyak.

"Apa katamu? Satu kamar? Kau pikir kita pasangan yang sedang bulan madu!?" bingung Neji.

"Pikiran lu terlalu jauh,cantik! Aku cuma pilih satu kamar habisnya uangku dikit dan kamarnya hanya tinggal satu! Sudah bagus kubayari,kau.." jelas Tenten.

_**Malam harinya..**_

_****_Tenten membalikkan badannya terus, gelisah tidak bisa tidur. Neji hanya menyilangkan tangan dan diletakkan dibawah kepala, bosan.

"Apa sih yang mesti kita lakukan sekarang ini? Bosan!" Tenten menghadapkan wajahnya ke Neji yang ada disampingnya. Ya,mereka satu ranjang. '

"Entah. Aku juga bosan." ujar Neji cuek. Tenten yang merasa gerah akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi saja! Gerah!" Tenten mengacak acak ranselnya. "Yah! Lupa bawa baju! Huh!"

"Pakai saja bajuku, nih!" Neji melempar kaos bergambar klan Hyuuga yang baru diambilnya dari ransel.

Tenten menerimanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Keluar kamar mandi ia hanya mengenakan celana ketat setengah paha dan baju Neji yang kedodoran. Dia kelihatan begitu,ehm...menggoda. Laki laki mana yang tidak tergoda? Neji mendadak melongo.

"Gomen. Aku pakai pakaian pendek kayak gini. Habisnya, aku nggak bawa baju sih!" gerutu Tenten. Neji hanya ber 'hn' sebagai jawaban.

Makin lama suasana semakin canggung. Neji menahan nafsunya yang tak tertahankan lagi. Akhirnya..

"Apa yang-mpph!" Neji segera mengunci bibir gadis itu dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Tangan nakal lainnya bergerak untuk meremas bagian bagian sensitive gadis itu.

Malam itu penuh erangan, desahan, dan peluh.

"Maafkan aku melakukan ini padamu,Ten..tapi..Aishiteru, dan aku ingin kau jadi milikku.." ucap Neji jujur. Tenten yang merasa perasaannya terbalaskan langsung merasa lega. Selama ini ia menganggap Neji rivalnya karena dia sering diolok olok oleh fans girl Neji dan dibilang 'cewek murahan', jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi dan memusuhi Neji.

"A..aishiteru moo," ujar Tenten lembut. "Tapi,Neji..kita belum menyelesaikan misinya! Masih ada 1250 anak tangga lagi! Kita belum mendapatkan 'barang berharganya'!" jerit Tenten panik.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, kita sudah mendapatkan 'barang berharganya' disini kan?" Neji menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa barang berharganya?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Keperawananmu. Dan sekarang aku memilikimu." seringai Neji.

"UUH! MESUM!"

_**THE END  
**_


End file.
